Never become Cupid!
by kikkie
Summary: Yang has a bow that makes people fall in love with the first person they see. Cute right? Well, at the beginning it is. Never play match maker Yang! Rated M for lemons, cursing and just plan corny moments. Pairings...where do I start? Qrow/Winter, Ruby/Weiss, Black/Sun/Yang and many more!
1. I found a Bow in my MailBox!

"RUBY!"

Yang shouted as she came running into the dorm room she shared with her little red-haired sister and teammates. In her hand was a bow and arrow with a pink piece of paper on it. The red-haired girl looks over her shoulder and gives her sister her full attention.

"What's that?"

"I don't know, I found in the mailbox with this letter that said: "Shoot anyone and they will fall in love." Wanna test it out!?" Yang asked with glee.

"I don't know..." Ruby says as she stands up from her desk. "Messing with the powers of love can be dangerous."

"I bet you it won't be!" Yang shouted.

"Okay! If you say so!" Ruby said with glee. Watching the two from afar in a big bush was no other than Roman Torchwick and his partner in crime... Neo. The two were hidden in a bush, watching the two girls from far away.

"This is perfect!" Roman shouted. "Once they shoot those arrow's, all hell will break loose! Those fools don't realize that those arrows are filled with pure dark magic! Making everyone they shot to turn into violent killing machines!"

*Okay!* Neo said by holding up a sign that said her words.

"Now, to watch those idiots spread the evilness in the arrows. Get some popcorn out Neo, because we are in for a show!"

And watch they did. Ruby and Yang walked around the area for a bit before stopping in the courtyard of their school. There, they saw Winter and Qrow sparing again, with Weiss trying to calm the situation down.

"First target!" Ruby shouted.

"Roger!" Yang shouted as she ready's the arrow. The bow begins to glow a light shade of pink-purple color, making the arrow slowly turn the same color. Once Winter's feet had hit the ground, Yang fired. The arrow flew past Weiss's left side of her cheek before hitting Winter in the shoulder. The arrow then fades into the air before returning next to the bow. Yang's eyes widen in shock as Winter lower's her sword. A tiny glint of pink sparkles appears over her eyes before fading away.

"Winter!" Wiess shouted. Qrow was about to charge at the tall white-haired woman, only to stop a few steps in front of her.

"She okay?" Qrow asked before waving his hand in front of her face. Her eyes widened and her mouth was a gap. She stared at the raven-haired male for a few seconds before blinking. Three blinks and a sneeze later, Winter looks around the area for a bit.

"Who shot me?" Winter asked. Her eyes then met with Qrow's. A quick flash a pink appears in them before disappearing. Qrow stared at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Winter?" He asked.

"QROW!" Winter shouted before dropping her sword to the ground then running over to the rugged handsome man in front of her. Jumping into his arms, she tackled the drunk to the ground before pressing her lips to his. The male himself puts his hands up and pushes the white-haired woman off him. Once on his feet, he stares down at her with a confused face.

"I'mma go!" Qrow said. He then turns around and runs away from the three girls. Winter, after getting to her feet, grabs her sword and chases after him. Making Weiss turn attention to Ruby and Yang.

"What did you just do!?" Weiss asked, or morally shouted. She walks straight up to Ruby, ignoring Yang, the one holding the bow and arrow.

"I did nothing!" Ruby said.

"Your lying!" Weiss shouted.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"Got it!" Yang said before shooting an arrow to Weiss's but. Making the white-haired girl blush ear to ear. She growls at Yang for a second, before looking back at Ruby to smile. Her anger was no longer noticeable, instead, a nice aura was coming out of her.

"Oh Ruby!" She said. "Your silver eye's would match my winter collection! Come! Let's go try on some of my clothes!"

"Okay..." Ruby muttered as she was dragged by her cloak to her room by the strong girl. Yang just shrugged her shoulders before walking away with the Bow and Arrow still in hand. Roman and Neo stared at the area where it all went down for a while. The Roman looks over to Neo to ask:

"Why aren't they going into a rage?" Roman asked. "WHY ARENT THEY KILLING EACH OTHER!?"

*How should I know?* Neo said.

"Oh no, we need to get that Bow and Arrow back before something horrible happens!?"

*Isn't that what you want?*

"I meant by if Cinder finds out!" Roman said.

*Good point...*

* * *

Kikkie: Hehehehe...


	2. Pairings

"Qrow!"

Winter shouted as she rushes over to him. The raven-haired hunter was in his corner drinking his vodka from his favorite flask when the white-haired woman tackled him to the ground.

"W-WINTER!?" He shouted. The white-haired woman just ignored his words before bending down to kiss him. Her lips were as soft as her white hair. The tingling feeling Qrow was getting in his lower regions was enough to slice a stick of frozen butter! But he knew something was wrong with her, so instead of letting the moment happen, he pushed her off his body. Once to his feet, he ran out the area quicker than the speed of light. He ran, he ran so fast that when he entered his nieces' room, he nearly caused the doors to fall off the walls. Once inside, he closed the door and looked over to Ruby. To his shock, Weiss was combing her hair...in just a towel.

"What's going on here?" Qrow asked.

"Ruby and I took a shower together! I finally got to clean those awful pours out!" Weiss said. Qrow looks at Ruby, to his surprise, Ruby seemed calm.

"Awww, that was a nice bath." Ruby purred.

"Uh...yea, kiddo can I talk to your in private?" Qrow asked.

"Sure, Wiess can you give us a minute?" Ruby asked.

"Okay Ruby!" Wiess said before standing up to leave the room. Once gone, Ruby's happy and calm nature changed into something horrible.

"Uncle Qrow! She's terrifying!" Ruby shouted. "I just wanted to take a shower, and she comes in naked with a huge sponge! Going on about how she wants to clean me from head to toe!"

"And you let her?" Qrow asked.

"I was scared..." Ruby whimpered.

"Get dressed! We are going to the basement to check on something. If my feeling is correct...we might have a shit storm on our way." Qrow said before leaving the room. Ruby does as told and changes into her read threads before following her uncle across campus. Once near the training hall, Qrow and Ruby sneak around to the back to a door covered by bushes. With a quick swift and slice of his sword, the lock on the door falls down, allowing the two red dressed hunters in. Once inside, Ruby's eyes widen in shock and amaze. There were so many weapons that stood on floating stands with dim lights shining on them. Ruby looks around as Qrow stops in front of one that didn't have a weapon, but writing on the stone where it should be laying.

"Alexis Feralia, the huntress who discover the powers of love with her bow. With this power, she created peace amongst the villagers during the war in order for humanity to win against the Grimm. Here lies her broken bow, she used the last of her magic to shield her village from an attack by Grimm. Ending her life as well as her love magic. Though it is a rumor to still lie within the bow."

"Broken?" Ruby asked. "The bow looked fine when Yang showed it to me."

"Then someone must have fixed it. We need to find it before someone else does, or worse..."

"What can be worse than someone evil finding the Bow?"

* * *

( **Yang** )

"SUN! GIVE THAT BACK!" Yang shouted as she chased the monkey hyped human as he runs through campus with the Bow in hand...or tale morally.

"NO! I HAVE TO SEE IF THIS WORKS!" He shouted before entering the lunchroom. Once inside, his eyes meet their target. Placing the Bow in hand, he prepares to fire as the pink arrow forms.

"Target locked." Sun said with a smile. And just as he was about to shoot the darn thing, Yang came out of nowhere and kicked him in the back. Forcing the arrow in another direction. Hitting the head of the black haired male himself, Mercury.

"OW!" He shouted before looking at his partner Emerald. "The fuck?"

"What I do?" The dark skin female asked. Before he could respond to something negative, a pink flash appears in his eyes. It then fades, leaving the green haired girl confused when her partner leaned over to kiss her. Only to be stopped when her boot found its way to his face.

"GIVE ME THE BOW!" Yang shouted as she tries to grab the pink metal weapon from his hand. Not realizing that she had just sent a bow in the direction of Blake's head. Making the girl in black stare at her friend as pink sparkles appear in her eyes.

"NO! I MUST SEE IF IT WORK!" Sun shouted before kicking the girl off him. He then points the bow at his fellow friend... Ren. The young man looks to his left where the arrow had hit his hip. Looking at his friend Jaune, pink sparkles begin to appear in his eyes. Making his blonde friend a bit...conferable.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked. The black-haired young man gives him a sweet smile as he pushes his purple bang to the side of his cheek.

"I'm honored you notice." Ren said, making his female comrades eyes widen.

"Whoa..." Nora said. "Did something happen between you two?"

Before Ren could respond, a pink arrow goes straight to Nora past the young man's cheek. Before she could do anything, her red-haired comrade pushes her out the way. Only to be hit in the chest herself. Standing up from her seat, she looks down to see the arrow is gone. Looking at Jaune, the pink sparkles glow in her eyes.

"Jaune!" She shouted, making the two males look at her. "Oh how my heart beats for you and only you!"

"Pyrrha, what are you talking about?" Jaune asked. (Yes I know about her feelings and stuff and the series...but you know what! This isn't canon and I loved the woman! Plus this is a comedy!)

"Keep your filthy eyes off my man!" Ren growled at the red-haired woman before wrapping his arms around Jaune. Yang's eyes widen in shock at what her friend had done. In haste, she grabs the bow from his hands and tries to run, but was stopped when a certain human-kitty tackled her to the ground, Making her accidentally shot off an arrow right into Sun's waist. The male growled a little before looking over at the blonde and the cat. His eyes begin to sparkle pink when he saw Blake pressing her face to Yang's chest.

"I want to mate with you till your pregnant with 100 of my children!" Blake shouted. Before Yang could say anything, Blake's hands went to her breast and grip the soft flesh under her yellow fabric. Yang blushes ear to ear before kicking the female off her. She then grabs the bow and runs out the lunch room.

* * *

Kikkie: The pairs have been made! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH...more might come. Please review!


	3. Tiayang

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Both Ruby and Qrow shouted at the blonde fighter as she tries to destroy the bow in her dorm room. But was stopped when her uncle came out of the blue and snatched it from her hand. Once in a safe place, Qrow and Ruby shouted those words at Yang.

"I was panicking! Blake wants to knock me up! Jaune is hiding away from his team and I Sun is trying to kill me!" Yang shouted. "Destroying the Bow seemed like a good option at the time."

"If you destroy the Bow, the magic will remain in them for eternity." Qrow said.

"What magic?" Yang asked.

"Apparently the Bow belong to a huntress to calm people down." Ruby said.

"Oh, well since your here uncle Qrow, you can fix this! Right?" Yang asked.

"I can't, this is some sort of magic I am not...uh..."

"Familiar with?"

"Yea." Qrow said. "But I do know someone who is, and by the all mighty dust, it's not going to be a fun meeting."

(Tiayang)

"Why is this here?" Tia asked his family when they came barging into his room in the middle of the night. He didn't mind being awakened this late at night, but the sight of the Bow made him a bit unease. Getting out of his bed, he escorted his family to the living room of his living quarters before asking about the Bow.

"Long story short, someone gave me a bow, I shot it into the air, and now people are in love with each other." Yang explained.

"Please…" Tai started. "Please tell me that is not the Bow of Love and Pain."

"Love and Pain?" Qrow asked. "Why is Pain in there?"

"Alexis Feralia had a twin sister…" Tia started. "When Alexis died, her sister used the Bow for evil. Hence why you see purple on the Bow."

"Oh." Ruby and Yang said.

"Alexis used the Bow to trick men into giving her what she wanted. The more she used her magic on the Bow, the eviler it became! Now the Bow is considered a weapon of evil, which is sad. Alexis was a good huntress."

"How is the Bow evil if it makes you fall in love?"

"That's just the first stage." Tia started. "It starts off lovely-dupy. Then, depending on the other person, it becomes obsessions! The people become so obsessed that they either lock their partners up in cages, cut off their limps, kills people around just for the sole purpose of keeping the other to themselves like admired objects. And when that fails, they kill their partner's, then take their own life. And once dead, their souls are absorbed into the Bow where they will be stuck together for eternity until the Bow is broken again!"

"WE NEED TO SAVE OUR FRIENDS!" Yang shouted. "Dad how do we save our friends!?"

"I don't know…" Their father said, making the two girls look at their uncle in horror. The man was sweating and drinking from his flash. Not bothering to look at his family as he guzzles the hard liquor down his throat.

"Oh my god…" Tia muttered before turning his attention back to his daughters. "Okay, until we find out how we can fix this, you two need to keep an eye on the people you shot."

"No problem, I think." Ruby said.

"Yea, just need to keep watch on Blake, Sun, Wiess, Ren, Mercury, Winter and Pyrrha!"

"HOW DO YOU SHOOT SO MANY PEOPLE IN A DAY!?" Tia shouted at his daughter.

"I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST HAPPENED!" Yang shouted back. Ruby turns her head to look at the window that stood in front of her father's sink in the kitchen. There, in the darkness, was a pair of green glowing eyes staring into her father's living quarters.

"Dad, there is someone outside!" Ruby said, making her father to over his should where his daughter was looking. He saw nothing at the window.

"You sure?" Tia asked. Ruby looks again to see nothing, tired and scared, she looks over to her uncle and said:

"I am going back to my room. If I am lucky, Wiess is already asleep."

"Yea, I am going to hit the hay too." Yang said.

"I'm crashing here tonight." Qrow muttered before throwing his body onto Tia couch. Crossing his arms, he closes his eyes and begins to relax.

"Whatever…" Tai muttered. "Be safe girls. And meet me here after your classes."

"We will!" Yang said right before she heads to the door with Ruby behind her.

* * *

( **Bedroom** )

Slowly opening the door to their bedroom, the two girls peeked in to see both their comrades asleep. Much to the girl's joy, they proceeded to walk into the room quietly. Only for Yang to step on a weak wooden tile and make a scratching sound. Making the Catgirl herself wake up and jump from her bed in excitment.

"YANG!" She shouted, waking up Weiss in the processes as well. Rising from her bed, she looks over to Ruby and smiled.

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted. "Oh my rose, where have you been?"

"Okay, I am too tired for this." Ruby muttered. "Weiss, I am spending the night at my father's."

"Same!" Yang shouted before the two turned around to the door, but was stopped by a white ice flower in the shape of Ruby's logo. Wiess left eye was twitching in annoyance as she walks over to Ruby. Once close, she brushes her fingers through the red locks.

"Oh Ruby. I missed you so much." Weiss said."Why don't you come to bed and we will forget that you were gone for the whole FUCKING day!"

"Did Weiss just curse?" Yang asked.

"Yea..." Ruby muttered. "Okay...just let me get changed."

"Yay!" Weiss shouted. Blake walks over to Yang, wrapping her arms around her waist, she lays her head on her chest.

"I missed you." The girl said.

"I missed you too...kitty." Yang said.

* * *

( **The next day** )

Ruby and Yang, both in the arms of the girls that were under a spell, slowly untangle themselves out of their hugging state and snuck out the room with their clothes in hand. Once outside, the snuck out through the back of the dorm and ran into two unlikely people!

"HA!" Ruby shouted at the sight of the green haired girl and a blonde male coming out of the building through another exit. It was Jaune and Emerald, and just like them, they had their uniform in hand and everything.

"SH!" Jaune shoos with his index finger to his lips.

"Sorry." Ruby whispered. "Why are you up so earlier?"

"My team is trying to kill me." Jauna said. "Ren and Pyrrha got into a fight, then Nora wanted to kill me for stealing Ren! I don't want Ren! I haven't kissed a boy since middle school!"

"You kissed a guy?" Yang asked, Ruby, ignores her sister's words and looks at Emerald.

"What about you?"

"My comrade tries to strip my clothes off and have sex with me. I could not sleep the entire night."

"He was trying to rape you!?" Yang asked in horror.

"No...I think..." Emerald said in worry.

"I have a great place where we can hide." Yang said. "Follow me!"

* * *

Kikkie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
